The Circle Of Life
by HeavenlyKitten
Summary: The team has a new doctor on board who gets a shocking surprise when the team brings back Ronon Dex. crossover with SG1
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: It's been a long time since I wrote fanfiction. I had this idea before we were introduced to Ronon Dex, but after seeing Runner I've made some slight changes to it. So, let me know what you think of this.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or thing in SGA. I only own my character and their backgrounds.**_

**The Circle Of Life**

"Rodney I'm telling you there's something that is drawing me to this spot." a woman of average hieght with long dark hair and these intense green eyes said. Her name was Nebula Torez the teams second doctor aside from Beckett. She helped mostly with the women and their problems. She'd been on Atlantis for nearly four months now. She left her life she had behind. That included the man that was once in her life. He chose his career over their love just as she had. So, here she was four months later growing close to the team of Atlantis. She'd made friends with Dr, Weir, Teyla, Dr. Beckett, Lt. Aiden Ford, and even Dr. McKay. She and Rodney were like brother and sister they took care of each other and was there when the other needed to talk about the life they use to have. Although he got on her nerves at times with his no it all attitude, but she knew she got on his with her don't give a crap attitude. She learned a lot since becoming apart of the team and she grew a lot. She also overcame her past with Lt. Col. John Sheppard and the two have become close friends.

"You sure you didn't fall when we were walking through the woods?" Rodney question thinking that Nebula was starting to let Atlantis get to her.

"Walking? You mean I was walking you were running and screaming like a girl because a little spider decided to jump on your shoulder." she teased him lightly as she gave him a little smirk as they walked up to the stargate.

"I wasn't screaming like a little girl." he scuffed as they went through the gate.

When they arrived back on Atlantis they were both laughing.

"What happened?" John asked as he saw them" You were sent to explore and you come back laughing like girls." he looked at them both. Rodney had stopped laughing as Nebula nearly fell down laughing.

"I'm not acting like a girl." Rodney said defensively." It could've bitten me and I could've died from it."

"Relax Rode." Nebula said as she regained control of herself" Col. Sheppard we walked almost all over the planet. We found nothing that would indicate any danger should we chose to make that our new home." she informed him.

"The water there is the purest I've seen without a filter. The ground is great for planting." Rodney added.

"Great then that's our plan b." Weir said as she walked up to the trio.

"Has anyone been able to locate Lt. Ford since he disappeared from here?" Nebula asked concerned

"No." John said regretfully. He knew how close her and Aiden were. She took it hard when she found about what the Wraith did to him, but she was the only one that he had allowed to get close to him since he returned back. John thought it was because Nebula forced him to look her in the face and she refused to leave him. Even when he threatened her she refused to leave him.

"He's ok." Nebula looked into John's eyes trying to convince not only him, but herself." I have to believe that he can be saved otherwise why are we here trying so hard to save strangers." she turned to go to her quarters.

"She's right you know." Elizabeth said as she came up to John.

"Yeah, but for how long?" John questioned as he turned to Elizabeth who was so close to him he could smell the faint smell of her perfume.

"Let's hope it's for a very long time." she said softly as she leaned on him._ God, how had it been since they leaned on each other like this? A month? Maybe two? _She thought as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her closer to his body. She sighed as she relaxed into his arms. He kissed the top of her head softly and rested his chin on it. Elizabeth didn't say anything she just let him hold her. When she was with him she didn't have to be the strong leader. She was just Elizabeth. A woman who even though she was strong she never admitted that when things got rough she needed someone to lean on. That's what John let her do. No questions asked he just opened up his arms and she was there. Like now. She loved these moments. It's why she was so comfortable with him.


	2. The Return

**Chapter Two**

"Col. Sheppard." a soft female voice called to him in his dream. Whatever dream he was having he didn't want to wake up from it. Not even for the insistent pounding on his door or the constant calling of his name. How many times did he dream of her being here? How often before had he heard her voice? He went back to earth with intentions of seeing her, but she was off world and Col. Mitchell told him she'd be gone for a few days. He got the feeling that the Colonel had deeper feelings for the woman that use to be his than he wanted to admit.

"Sheppard if you make me have to open this door myself so help me..." her voice rose a little and he could tell she was getting aggravated.

"All right, all right." he mumble as he came to a full awake." I'm coming." he went over to the door and let it slide open. Normally she refused to wear the regulation uniform, but tonight she was. It was a knee length skirt and a white button up shirt. Her long dark hair was pulled up into a braid up do." What could you possibly want this time of the night?"

"We need to talk." she stated as she tried to ignore the fact that he was shirt less. She tried to ignore how great he looked with his hair all sleep messy.

"Okay, but can it wait..." he started, but she brushed passed him into his room." I guess not." he turned letting the door shut behind him as he sat down in a chair when she sat on the couch.

"I've been here for four month." she started " True I'm a medical doctor, but you yourself wanted me to be out there with your team incase something happened and you needed a doctor right then and there." she paused

"Yes, I know this." he contributed wondering where in the hell this was going.

"I think I need to be trained to be able to protect myself against anyone or thing that would attack me." she finished and waited for him to respond.

"You woke me up out of one of the best sleeps I've had to say this to me." he said in a very controlled voice.

"Colonel I think it's a good reason to wake you up since I am going with your team off world." she looked at him and felt that familiar pull in the pit of her stomach. She got up and went over to the only window in his room which was next to his bed.

"You're right you do need to learn to protect yourself, but you already know the basics." he reminded her as his mind finally woke enough to comprehend the conversation.

"You have military training you could teach me what I need to know on killing the wraith." she said softly as she rested her head on the glass of the window.

"Someone will always be with you, so you won't ever have to pick up a weapon." he said as he stood and went over to her.

"There is always that small chance that something bad could happen." she turned around to face him and realized his face was a lot closer to hers than she wanted him to be.

"What happened when you went off world with SG1?" John asked as he saw fear for the first time deep within her green eyes.

"I realized that no matter how well protected you are by the military bad things happen to good people." she side stepped him as she took a deep breath." Don't you ever wonder why I came to Atlantis John?" Her question caught him off guard and the fact that she used his first name.

"You know now that you've asked me, yes I do wonder why you came here." he confirmed as he waited for her to tell him

"Because of you." she informed him softly as she faced him once again.

Okay I'll bite." he said" Why me?" he stared into her face wondering what the hell was going through her head.

"When you came to see me back on earth Cameron... Colonel Mitchell wasn't going to tell me." she informed him" When he did he also gave me orders to come here and settle whatever underlying feelings I had for you so that when I chose to return to SG1 I'd have no regrets." she sighed heavily as she again side stepped him, but this time he gently grabbed her elbow.

"Do you have any regrets?" he asked curiously he didn't miss her calling Colonel Mitchell by his first name.

"I regret that our relationship took a back seat to our lives that we lived separately. After you left to come here I never thought I'd feel that way about anyone else ever again." she confessed to him softly

"But you did." he finished softly as he thought about Cameron Mitchell and how close he was to Nebula.

"Yes, but once again the job got in the way once again." the sadness ion her voice was like a gunshot in the silent of the dark.

"It was never the job with us." he told her softly

She looked up at him.

"It was us and how we let things get in between us." he said softly" If you really love this guy don't let him get away." he thought about Elizabeth as he said this and what he would do if he had to chose his career or her. It wouldn't be a choice.

"I didn't come here to argue about relationships with you I came here because I need your help." she changed the subject because she didn't want to think about Cameron and their relationship. He forced her to come here even though she pleaded with him to send someone else. He told her he didn't need her at SGC anymore. It hurt worse than him breaking things off with her.

"I'll help you in anyway I can, but Neb, I can't train you in weapons use I don't want to have to put you in that type of situation." he said as he pulled her to him in a gently hug.

She returned his hug.

"Okay, I'll give up the thought of firing a weapon, but at least help me keep fit in the physical training.." she said as they pulled back from each other.

"Sure thing." he said as she turned and went to his door.

"Thanks John." she said as the doors opened" Sorry about waking you up."

"It's okay." he said as he watched the doors shut.

He went back over to his bed and ran a hand through his hair as he sighed. Nebula was one woman he could never get out of his system, but they didn't work well together in a relationship. Elizabeth was becoming a woman he couldn't forget for anything. Nebula was his past and Elizabeth was his present. He finally fell back to sleep.


	3. The Comfort Zone

**Chapter Three**

In the days that followed John and Nebula worked side by side even when they where home on Atlantis. John trained her in physical combat. Things were going so well between them. John even started to have those old feelings for her, but in a different light. He saw not only the woman he fell in love with, but the woman he wanted to love more. He also had the new feelings for Elizabeth. Nebula was doing so good in her training, until the day that they ran into Ronon Dex. When Teyla and John brought Ronon back with them they also brought back a apart of Nebula's past that she thought was never going to come back. It had been how long? Alittle over a year. Nebula had stayed back from this mission because they were going to look for Ford and John didn't want her to get hurt. Now here she stood in the gate room staring into a pair of intense green eyes much like her own. Her hands went to touch a fresh cut across an all to familiar forehead. Tiny slightly darker arms than her own wrap their selves around her as she hugged the woman before her tighter than she meant to. Afraid to let her go again.

"Serenity." Nebula breathed softly as John, Teyla some guards and Ronon Dex walked passed the two women." My god, I thought you were dead."

"I almost wished that I had died, but then I thought of you and how much trouble you'd get yourself into without me." Serenity said with a smile.It had been a little over a year since she had saw her sister. She chose to come here to Atlantis and left a sister she never thought she would see again behind.

"Yeah, I'm so glad you stayed a live for me." Nebula said as they walked out of the gate room.

"It's never going to be over Nebs." Serenity said as she caught sight of Ronon" If it hadn't been for Ronon Dex I would be dead by now. The wraith snatched me when our team first came here. I managed to get to a gate and dail anywhere, but where I was."She closed her eyes against the unwanted memories. Ronon was the only one who knew what had really happened." I ended up on the same planet where Ronon Dex was hiding. I was so scared and lost." Serenity took a shaky breath" The wraith are not going to stop until one of two things happen." she paused" We kill them or they kill us off."

"Serenity I am so sorry that you went through that." she said as she took her sister into her arms once again. She stopped asking about the whereabouts of her sister two months into her coming to Atlantis.

"It's over now and there's nothing left for me to do except try and make the best of this." Serenity stated trying to make herself believe that more than anyone.

After a little while the two women went to get Serenity settled into her quarters. Ronon settled into his quarters with guards posted outside his doors just incase he decided to take anyone hostage. Nebula forced Serenity to let her check her over to make sure she was okay. Here she sat now hours later alone in her quite quarters. She had grown use to sleeping next to Ronon so, now she tossed and turned unable to sleep. Closing her eyes meant bring on the nightmares of what had happened and what could've happened. She got out of bed and without really thinking of what she was doing she

headed down to Ronon's guarded room.

"Sorry ma'am, but you're not allowed to go in there." a guard said as he blocked her way.

"I just wanted to see him and make sure he's okay. Col. Sheppard said I could since I'm a psychologist and Mr. Dex has an appointment with me." so, it was a lie, but she was a psychologist after all.

"It's after midnight and you have an appointment with him?" the officer said skeptically

"Yes, I just got the okay from Dr. Torez." she tried, but knew the guard wasn't buying so she played her ace." Unless you want me to tell Col. Sheppard that you're refusing to let this man that saved my life see me." the guard moved aside and let her go in.

The doors opened to reveal a small room. She turned and saw Ronon sleeping on the only bed in the room. The sheet was covering his middle and his chest was bare. She had that feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her and Ronon had gotten close, but they never got past their experience with the wraith and the need to protect each other. Ronon had been alone for several years. She herself ran away from anyone who got close to her. There's a medical term for her, but she wouldn't define it just yet. She stepped closer to Ronon taking in the view of him half naked.

_Why am I just now noticing how incredible he is._ She thought as she reached out to move the covers aside so she could lay down.

His hand shot out and grabbed hers jerking her down onto him. A shocked gasp escaped her lips. Her free hand reached out to stop herself from colliding with his body, but it didn't do so well. Her hand dug into the pillow next to his head. His eyes opened and locked with hers.

"I-I was just..." she stumbled over words until she couldn't speak. His lips met hers stopping all words from coming from her mouth.

It felt so nice to have his lips against hers. She felt liquid fire shoot through her veins. His hands were moving up her back. She let out a soft moan against his lips.

"Serenity?" his voice called from a distance.

Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Ronon sitting on the side of her bed.

"It was a dream." she muttered as she focused on her surroundings

"I was knocking on your door when you didn't answer I let myself" he said softly as he caressed her cheek." I know how hard it is for you to sleep since the wraith attacked you so, I thought I'd come here." he stretched out beside her and took her into his arms.

"I needed this." she whispered softly as she fell back into her peaceful sleep safe within Ronon's arms.

"So, did I." he let her snuggle into his arms.


	4. Exposed Memories

**_A/N:_** _I appreciate the feedback! Thank you for liken' my story enough to let me know. My desk top computer broke so I got me a laptop. I'm getting use to it. The only thing I don't like is that it doesn't have the A drive where you save stuff to disk. Anyhow, so, I hope you enjoy these next few chapters. I can tell you this things are going to get interesting._

**_Disclaimer: I don't anyone or thing in SGA or SG1_**.

**Chapter Four**

The next few weeks Nebula and Serenity grew closer to each other like they use to be before everything happened. Ronon and Serenity spent the nights together, but by morning Ronon was always in his own bed. John tried to ignore his returning feelings for Nebula and concentrate on his new feelings for Elizabeth. If only he could keep his heart in control. Today he was waiting for his team with three new members including Ronon Dex, Nebula and Serenity Torez. They were going to a new planet to dicover what they could use. Everyone was accounted for except Serenity and Ronon. John shook his head and smiled. It was no secert that the two of them were shareing the same bed. Probably because they got so use to sleeping together for about year. He heard laughing and screaming that sounded like Serenity. He turned to see if Ronon was with her, but he didn't see them.

"Ronon no don't." They heard Serenity's plea then a loud scream and a huge splash.

"What the hell just happened?" John asked as he went to Ronon who just walked into the gate room

"Uh, sir Serenity just fell off the top balcony into the water." a young soilder said to him.

"She didn't fall I threw her in." Ronon said nonchalant.

"And why would you do such a thing?" Nebula questioned harshly as she ran to see if her sister needed help, but when she rounded the corner she saw a soaking wet and pissed Serenity." Are you..."

"Not now Nebs I got something to settle." she said as she stared a death glare at Ronon.

"Now don't get yourself hurt." Ronon teased her and yet challenaged her at the same time.

"I'm not going to get hurt, but you may."she theaten him

"Hold up a mintue." John used his firm voice to grab their attention." Now that I have your attention I want you to both here me out clearly and understand." He paused " We have a mission to do and we will ALL do it. No, more tossing people over balconies and no more trying to get even." He paused again" Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir." Serenity said softly as she glared at Ronon and walked over to Nebula

"Come on I'll get you some clean dry clothes." she said as she looked up at John

"After we get done then you can do whatever you like without killing her or permant damage when we get back." John told Ronon softly as the two laughed.

"I heard that Col.Sheppard!" Serenity yelled from the doorway

"Good then you know I'm not playing when I say this is work no goofing off." he said to her. She now wore a military uniform with her hair pulled up high on her head.

"I sure do sir. Whatever you say."he didn't miss a beat of the sarcastic reponceas she fell in step beside Ronon" Payback's a bitch."

"You're all talk and no action." he whispered softly as they went on board the jumper and through the gate

When they landed on the otherside the planet had lush green grass. Tall beautiful green trees and every kind of flower or plant there ever was. A huge waterfall greeted them as they stepped off the jumper. Nebula came off with Serenity and both girls looked around as if they had seen it before.

"Rody we've been here before." Nebula said as she smiled. That pull was still there. Something here pulled her in.

"Yes, yes I know you feel drawn to this place." Rodney said in a frustrated voice.

"Well at least I didn't run frim a tiny spider screaming like a little girl." Nebula teased

"I was not screaming..." he stopped as he noticed that Nebula was walking toward the water.

"I know this place very well." Serenity said softly as she felt a shiver go over her. Unwanted memories came up and she fought with her self to push them down.

"You've been here before?" John asked softly

"Yes, when the wraith attacked me I came here to get away from them, for a while this was my place of peace until one of them found me..." she paused as she looked at Ronon." That's when I dailed the gate and we found each other." she turned around and went to the water's edge by her sister.

The next thing they all knew was an arrow flying passed them and embedding it's self inside Nebula's shoulder. She went down to the ground as Serenity screamed and knealt beside her. She cradled her head in her hand. John was the next to be at her side then Ronon and the rest followed.

"Nebula waked up please." Serenity pleaed.

"It came from over there." Ronon said as he narrowed his eyes to try and see where it came from all he saw was a bow laying on the outter edge of the forest.

John looked over there as well." Who ever you are come out here now." he said firmly

"Do not fear I will not hurt you." a strong female voice said to them

"Well shooting someone is not a way to say you're not going to harm anyone." John said trying to see who it was.

The arrow came out of Nebula's shoulder and went to the bow.

"I only wanted her attention and now that I got it she will be okay." the bow said as Nebula sat up

"What happened?" she asked softly

"You were shot with an arrow are you okay?" Serenity asked concerned

"I'm fine." she said as she caught sight of the bow and walked toward it

"What are you doing?" Serenity asked as John tried to grab Nebula's arm, but she just pushed him away from her

"You're the reason why I feel so drawn to this place." she said as she knelt down and picked the bow and arrow up.

To her surprise a woman looking almost identical to her appeared before her. She wore a long sheer white dress that had slits going up the sides of it.

"My name is Essence. I gave this bow to your great-great-great grandmother over one hunder years ago. I have been waiting for you to come to me so that I may give it to you." she said softly" You are the oldest out of you and your sister. I therefore bestow this gift onto you to hand down to your sister when she reaches your age. It will then be up to her to hand down to your first born daughter when she reaches the age you are now. It is to be handed down to every woman in you family when she reaches the age of twenty five. If this is used for anything other than unselfish causes the bow will leave and return to me then I will take action into my own hands. Your grandmother used this bow to save the life of the man she loved. She then gave her life to save him a second time. No man can use this bow it will not work for them. It was amde to protect the women in your family alone. With this you are able to see the truth where there will be lies."

Everyone around just stood there and stared at the sight before them. A bow and arrow that was made to protect the women in Nebula and Serenity's family that could not be used by men. It was a sight to see. Then just as quickly the woman disappeared. Nebula held the bow and arrow in her hand and looked at Serenity. Suddenly all the memories that Serenity tried so hard to fight back Nebula saw. The night the wraith attacked her. She saw how they tortured her and how she fought for her life. She saw when she came here and found the peace she was looking for. She saw the wraith that found her. She saw him attack her. She also saw when she gated to where Ronon was and they met each other. Up until now she felt only the fear and pain Serenity had felt, but the time she spent with Ronon Serenity felt peace, safe,and happy. Then it all became clear to Nebula even though Serenity and Ronon had never slept together, Serenity had fallen in love with him. It was the fear of what the wraith had done to her that kept her from expressing it. Wait there was more. Serenity had loved someone else. Someone back on earth. Nebula saw the person Serenity had loved once.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"Nebula questioned as she went to Serenity. She felt like she had been slapped in the face.

"Tell, you what?" Serenity asked Confussed

"About you and Cameron." she felt like she had taken a man that belonged to her sister since she and Cameron were in love once.

"How did you..." she looked into her sister's eyes and it hit her" You used the bow and arrow to see into my memories didn't you?" she felt like someone had read her diary and posted all over. She felt betrayed by her own sister.


	5. A Bond Strained A Kiss Taken

Chapter Five

Nebula saw her sister's anger and didn't understand why she was so angry then it hit her. _How could I have forgotten at how private she is. _

"Serenity I'm..." she started, but Serenity didn't let her finish.

"You, you saw my memories right?" she spat out Nebula nodded.

"Seren..." once again Serenity bitterly cut in.

"Then you know what the wraith put me through and how hard it was for me to fight them." she paused as she looked over at John" My team left me. The very men I trusted with my life left me in the hands of the enemy. Did you see that too Nebula?" a few little tears slid down her cheeks as she stormed away from them not wanting to be near them right now.

"Serenity wiat!" Nebula went to go after her, but Ronon stopped her

"Let her go." he said as he looked at Serenity's retreating back

"Let go of me she needs me!" Nebula yelled at him as she jerked her arm away from him. She hated the fact that Ronon knew so much about her sister and held her when she was scared. _ I'm her sister. I'm the one that's supposed to do all those things. _ she thought to her self

"You'll only make her feel worse." he said trying to remain calm

"You don't know that." Nebula said

"You invaded her thoughts without asking her first of course she's going to be angry with you." Ronon reminded her

"Ronon's right, but still she should not be alone." Teyla said trying to keep the peace

"I'll go find her." Ronon said not waiting for a reply her went after Serenity

"You need to put that thing away before you piss anyone else off." John said to her as he wondered if she could see his thoughts and memories.

She said nothing as she placed the bow inside her pack and fell in step beside Teyla.

"She's your sister and she loves you she just needs time right now." Teyla softly reassured her

"I hate the fact that a stranger is more closer to her than I am." Nebula confessed

"Her and Ronon spent a year together running all they had was each other." Teyla told her" If he's the only one that can get her to open up then let him. He's not a stranger to her."

Nebula looked at Teyla with sad eyes and realised she was right. Ronon Dex was the only one her sister would ever open up.

Serenity stormed off still angry and feeling so betrayed that she forgot that Nebula asked her about Cameron. Wow how long had it been since she had even heard that name: Cameron Mitchell had been her loe for two years before she joined the stargate program. She thought she had lost him when he almost died protecting SG 1, Gen. O'Neill told her he was okay. She didn't say goodbye to him because it would've been to hard for her so she left without one word. Now after everything she had been through in the past year she wished she had said good-bye to him. More than hear him she felt Ronon's approach. He wasn't going to ask her any questions she could always count on that from him.

"What the wraith did I could never tell anyone except you because they hurt you too." she spoke with such sadness that Ronon almost reached out to her" You understand what I feel. You don't ask question I can't answer. You just let me talk when I want to and hold me without me even asking. Nebula invaded my thoughts." he reached out ot her and turned her around to face him.

"She loves you and needs to know that you're okay." he said" True she went about it all wrong, but at least you have someone who cares enough to pry." he pulled her tight against his hard chest.

"My team left me alone to fight off the enemy." she said as she stepped back to look into his face" I saw them. I tried to call to them, but I was hurt to bad. I couldn't breath or move. I thought maybe they'd come back for me after things cooled down, but they didn't. For three days I lay in that one spot until the wraith that had nearly killed me came back for me. Three days Ronon." she let her tears fall freely now as Ronon pulled her back into his arms." Three. Days."

He didn't say a word he just let her cry. It was not like her to show her feelings not even when he'd found her outside his cave. His mind went back to that first day.

_It was rainning. Ronon walked up to a figure laying on the ground outside of the cave he'd called home. His first thought was to kill it, but he saw blood covering a human flesh. He cautiously walked over to it and realised it was a female. She had long matted hair. Her clothing was ripped a part exposeing her chest which bore marks on it. An intedcation that a wraith attempted to feed on her. There was cuts across her forehead with a huge brusie across her face. He knelt down lifting the small figure up in his arms. She had no shoes on probably kicked them off during the struggle. He cleaned up her wounds and made her as comfortable as he could. For three days she was in and out of consciousness. When she finally woke up to her surroundings he saw fear in her eyes._

_"Where am I?" she asked her voice low and small_

_"You're safe." he told her as he smashed up some stuff for food._

_"I need to get back to my home. My people..." he saw the emotion flicker across her face" They left me to die." she wrapped her arms around her body that he covered in a shirt he had. The marks on her legs from her attack. She had tiny cuts across her forehead and cheeks, but nothing that wouldn't go away in time. " Where are my clothes?"_

_"I burned them." he said plainly_

_"Burned them why?" she asked as she now stood up and walked over to him._

_"You would not have wanted them anyway." he said not looking at her until she knelt down in front of him and forced him to look at her by touching his face._

_"You the hell are you to tell me what I'd want and not want." she demanded her voice soft and firm_

_"I'm the man that saved your life." he stated as he stood up and walked gracefuly to the otherside of the cave._

After about a month she told him everything that had happened to her while the wraith held her for a while. He understood completely because he had been through the same thing with the exception of the tracking device. He was still holding her in his arms when she shifted her weight he looked down at her head.

"You are always there for me when I need someone." she said as she lifted her head and turned her green eyes up to his face.

"You were there for me." he stated as he gave her a smile.

She returned his smile. He leaned his head down and kissed her full on her lips. She opened up to him without a second thought. A sound above them caused them to brake a part. It was a wraith dart.

"Oh no, let's go." Serenity said as Ronon grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a run with him.

"Sheppard!" Ronon called

"Wraith darts are heading your way!" Serenity called over the ear piece she wore.

Suddenly a sharp pain shot through her leg and she fell to the ground with a thudd.

"Serenity." Ronon said as he stopped and went back for her. She had been shot in the leg.

"You can't make it with me go." she demanded

"I'm not leaving you." he said as he lifted her up into his arms.

They made their way back to the others. Lorne had shot the Dart down.

"What happened to her?" Nebula asked concerned as she saw her sister's leg.

"Why don't you use your bow to find the truth." Serenity threw at her bitterly

"Dr. Beckett be waiting at the gate for us we're bringing in Serenity she's been shot in the leg and it looks bad." John said as he looked at Serenity's leg which had a small wound on it that was bleeding like crazy.

Nebula sat across from them and watched. She felt so far away from her sister now. If only she hadn't picked up that bow if only she had just left it alone. A strong hand was on her shoulder she turned and saw John as he moved to get in the pilote seat.

"Just give her time." He coaxed softly.

She sat where Teyla normally sat since she was sitting with Serentiy. She looked over at John and knew he meant everything he said.


	6. An Old Love Returns

**_A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, but I live in Mississippi and Katrina hit us pretty hard. I'm just now starting to get everything settled of course we are far from being normal. They say it could take months possibly years before we're back to normality. We're under a curfew now which I have not had a curfew since I was sixteen so it's strang to have to be in at a certain time. Anyhow so I hope you like these next chapters. Since I didn't have internet access for like a week I had a chance to finish this. I hope you like this story as much as I liked writing it._**

Chapter Six

"Your leg is going to be fine just change the bandage often and try not to walk on it to much." Dr. Beckett told her as he handed some antibiotic and some pain meds.

"You know I'm going to have to walk on it." she reminded him as they walked out the door

"Yes, I know, but it's the doctor in me that tells you not to." he said kindly as he walked off from her.

She sighed and limped over to a near by balcony. The smell of the ocean always put her mind at ease. She in haled deeply. The sound of the ocean. The Feel of the breeze running over her. It was like Atlantis was breathing new life into her soul. She finally found the peace she had been searching for. Here she stood on the balcony just staring off into the openness. Her thoughts went to Ronon and the kiss they shared, but she also thought about Cameron. She had loved him so very much, but when he was hurt she thought she'd lost him forever. She came here then got word that he was okay. Her heart fell because she never said good-bye to him. It's been over a year since she saw him. She now had the chance she never thought she'd have. She could go see him and finally say good-bye to him. She inhaled the scent of the ocean and was reminded of her last day with Cameron back home.

Flash back

"_Hey you." Cameron said as he walked up to her in their bedroom._

"_Hey yourself." she said as his lips touched her neck softly. It was nice to feel this close to him and yet her heart was heavy knowing she'd be leaving him possibly never to come back to him. Even if she did there was no guarantee he'd still be here._

"_When do you leave?" he asked as she turned to face him_

"_Too soon." she replied as they shared a kiss._

"_I'll wait for you." he said as they kissed again_

"_Don't put your life on hold for me." she said even as her throat closed up with emotions._

"_I love you how can I not wait." he told her._

_End Of Flash Back_

"Hey" John said as he came up to her laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Col. Sheppard." she greeted him softly" How are you doing?"

"I'm good, how's your leg?" he asked

"Oh, you know the same." her tone was hum drum as she smiled at him" It hurts like hell, but the meds that Doc Beckett gave me makes me feel like I can run three miles on it and feel nothing."

"Yeah, he has great medicine." he agreed as they shared a laugh.

"I know Nebula didn't mean to invade my thoughts, but the fact that she did hurts. What the wraith did to me I never told anyone except Ronon." she confessed knowing he wanted to try and patch the bond that was strained between her and Nebula." I only told Ronon because I knew he'd understand. He told me about what they did to him." she closed her eyes and shook her head." I couldn't imagine not being able to have a life because of them. Yes, I was tortured. Yes I was beaten and left to die. Yes. I was afraid, but I fought to get free and when I did Ronon found me. I have this bond with him and I feel close to him. He's been with me for over a year and he hasn't tried anything. I'm use to him sleeping beside me at night. It's the only way the nightmares stay away."

" It's understandable that you two have a bond that you don't have with anyone else. You both have been through a horrible ordeal." he said as his anger for the wraith increased." I swear to you that had I known you were I alive I would've never left you. I tried to look for you for months, but everything we found lead us to believe you had died." she saw the regret in the depths of his eyes." Losing you was the hardest thing I had ever had to go through."

"I'm surprised my sister didn't see what had happened between us." she said then laughed softly" God, you air force boys sure know how to keep it in the family. First you then Cameron. God I hope Ronon does not follow in the two of yours steps." she blurted out without thinking about who she was talking to. When she did she put her hand over her mouth and looked at him like a deer caught in headlights.

"Ah, so you do have feelings for Ronon." he teased as he kissed the top of her head." It's ok your secrets are safe with me."

She didn't say anything as they walked back inside John left her side the moment he saw Teyla. He excused his self as he went over to the beautiful woman. She wondered if the two of them had something going on, but she doubted it. She walked out toward the halls and was thinking about how her life had changed in the past year. She needed to clear things up with Cameron before she could move forward with Ronon. With that thought she heard the alarms that the gates were opening. She wondered who was coming in since no one went off world. She felt fear creep up her spine _They couldn't have found us. Could they? _John and Teyla ran passed her as they headed to the gate room. She slowly made her way to where they were. She was standing behind John when she saw the crew of the Daedalus.

"That's right I forgot they were coming back today." she whispered softly

"Who did you think was coming through?" john asked as he looked at her.

"I didn't know." she said softly

"Are you okay now?" he asked concerned

"Now I am." she confirmed

"Good could you let go of my arm it's starting to go numb." he teased

She looked down at her hands and realized she gripped his arm. She let go like she had been burned and gave him a sheepish smile.

"We've brought visitors with us." col. Caldwell announced.

It was then that Serenity noticed that Cameron Mitchell, Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, and Samantha Carter stood just behind him. Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes locked with Cameron's. He gave her a sexy smile and she returned with a shy smile of her own.. _The man has ESPN or something. _She thought to her self as she stood rooted to her spot behind John.


	7. Sister Sharing Things

**Chapter Seven**

"Hey Nebula" Rodney said as she passed him in the hall.

"Rodie what do you want?" she questioned him with a smile as he fell in step with her.

"Nothing for once." he said as he looked over at her" I just wanted to see how you were."

"You mean considering the fact that my sister hates me because of a stupid bow that allowed me free access into her private thoughts." she paused and took a deep breath" I'm fine and yourself?"

"She doesn't hate you." he reassured her" She's just upset."

"So, everyone keeps telling me." she snapped softly" You know I get that she was attacked by the wraith. I get that she lives with the fear that they'll back for her everyday. Ronon was used as some sport for the wraith and he doesn't let it bother him."

"Um, hello." Rodney said resisting the urge to slap her head" The man hates the wraith more than we do. He has not had any contact with anyone except your sister for seven years because he feared the wraith would kill them."

"I know." she swallowed then let out a heavy sigh" I just miss my sister. She use to be the one that ran into things without thinking. Her spirit was what attracted people to her the most. Because of the wraith she's like this shy person I don't even know anymore."

"Get over yourself Nebula." Rodney said hearing the self pity in her voice and not liking it." Your sister was held captive by the wraith god knows what they did to her so allow her some room for being scared."

"You've never taken that tone of voice with me before." she said calmly

"Well, the situation called for it" he said to her as they stopped and faced each other

"Wow, that was kind of hot how you just told me off without backing down." she playful flirted with him

"Um, okay you're just being crazy now." he said as he started to walk off.

"Rodney it's okay to find me sexy you know." she shouted out to him as he walked through a door leading to the gate room. She stood at the top of the stairs as he continued to walk down them

"I hear Dr. Heightmeyer can do wonders on people like you." he said as he came to a stop with her close behind him.

"I don't need a doctor." she was loving the fact that he was squirming.

"I think you do." he said as he walked off form her.

She stood there starring at what she thought was a hallucination or a figment of her overactive imagination.

"Hey Nebula it's been too long." Cameron Mitchell stood not two feet from her.

"Yes, it has." she said her voice sounding so small

"You look great." he said as his eyes flickered over to where Serenity had been standing to find her gone. _Great nice going Mitchell. Ignore one sister because the other one walks in. _He chided his self.

"You should go after her." Nebula said softly knowing that he needed to talk to her sister, but then again he was the man she loved. Right? Her thoughts went to her and John and the last night they had together before he came here.

Flash Back

"_You're going to spoil me you know that right?" she purred to John as he kissed her neck and shoulders._

"_I don't want you to wait for me." He kissed her lips deeply drinking the sweetness that was her_

"_You have my heart John how can I not wait for you." she said as she wiggled against him dragging a groan from deep inside his throat._

"_You need to move on with your life." he said as he kissed her neck biting the softness on the sides._

"_Yeah, and you're really convincing me doing this." she said as her hands traveled down to the waist line of his pants._

"_You know I may not come back ever." he said _

"_You better, you have my heart." she said softly_

End Of Flash Back

"No, I don't think he should I'll go find her." John said feeling the need to get away from them before he hit Cameron for how he was the one that Nebula chose to forget him for.

Nebula watched as John went after Serenity and felt a pang deep inside her. _Why do I always have to share the same men as my sister? _She questioned her self as looked back to Cameron

"We need to get you all settled in before I give you a quick overview of things around here." Col. Caldwell said interrupteing the couple.

"Sure thing." Cameron said as he reluctantly left Nebula.

Nebula let out a heavy breath as she turned to go to the gym. She needed to spare or something right now she was frustrated.

When the doors opened she saw Ronon practicing by his self. He stopped when he saw her.

"Sorry I didn't know anyone else was here." she said as she turned around to leave, but his voice stopped her

"You look like you need to fight something." he said as he threw her some sticks.

She caught them before they had a chance to hit her face. She tossed him a curious look.

"You want me to fight with you?" she asked in disbelief

"Don't worry I'll be gentle." he said smugly

"Don't be gentle with me. I can take it" she demanded

They sparred for what seemed like hours. She deflected Ronon's blows one by one, but he managed to get some good hits in before he knocked her down to the ground. She kicked him off of her and bounced back up on her feet. They fought hand to hand combat which ended with Ronon pinning Nebula to the ground. She was breathing hard and sweating.

"Okay I give." she said as she lay on the ground panting.

"Go talk to your sister instead of fighting with me." he said simply as he walked out leaving her laying on the ground

She laughed out loud once she was alone. _He thinks I'm pissed off because of my sister. Damn men really had no clue when it came to women. _He was right though she needed to talk to Serenity. Things needed to be said and dealt with. She sighed deeply as she got up to her feet a sudden wave of dizziness hit her and she blacked out. There she lay alone and unconscious on the ground.


	8. Orders Of Downtime

**Chapter Nine**

"So, you think Dex is going to wipe the floor with us again?" A young solider with light brown hair about five, five as a small group of soldiers walked into the gym to spar with Ronon.

"Maybe with you." Lorne teased as he stepped inside and saw Nebula laying on the ground." Go get Dr. Beckett right now, you go get Col. Sheppard. Tell them that Dr. Torez is unconscious on the floor in the gym. She has a faint pulse, but don't know how it happened." he said then thinking on it" You know what just go get Col. Sheppard tell him to come to Infirmary." he said as he bent down to scoop Nebula up into his arms.

"What the hell happened to her?" John questioned as he saw Lorne holding Nebula in his arms. He went to him and took her from his arms.

"She doesn't weight anything sir." he said as John took Nebula from him

"I know. Did anyone see what happened?" he asked as they made their way to the infirmary

"No, we came in to spar with Dex and she was laying on the ground unconscious." Lorne said

"My... put her down" Beckett said as he saw them carrying Nebula in

John laid her on a gurney as Beckett came over to her

"What happened to her?" he asked

:The guys found her like this in the gym." he said then thought about Ronon saying that he sparred with her_ Could he have hurt her so badly? _He thought as Beckett examined her.

"I see no sign of physical damage." he said" I'll have to examine her more."

"I'll go get Serenity." John said as he reluctantly left Nebula's side

Cameron was on his way to find Nebula when he saw her in the infirmary.

"What in the hell happened?" he demanded

"That seems to be the question on everyone's lips regarding her." Dr. Beckett said as he looked up from his lab work he was running on Nebula.

"Who are you?" he asked curiously as he pulled up a chair next to Nebula.

"I'm Dr. Beckett. Nebula was brought in because she found laying on the ground unconscious." He informed him " I'm running some test on her, but I've got nothing yet."

"Nebula." Serenity called as she ran up to her sister's side nearly falling into Cameron's lap as she did so.

He moved out of her way as she grabbed her sister's hand

"It's not enough that I almost die you gotta do it too." she said softly as she kissed her sister's head.

Nebula opened her eyes and looked around

"Dr. Beckett she's awake." Serenity said softly

"Hey you gave us all a scare." John said

"What happened?" Nebula asked her voice hoarse

"We thought you could tell us." Beckett said as he looked at her

"I don't remember." she as she struggled to sit up" Me and Ronon were sparring and he kicked my ass then left me laying on the ground. He thought I was fighting with Serenity, but I wasn't." she took in a sharp breath" I tried to get up and I blacked out."

"How did you feel before you blacked out?" Dr. Beckett asked

"I felt light headed and like I couldn't breath." she said as she closed her eyes.

"Did you eat anything today at all?" Dr. Beckett asked

"Yeah, I always eat." she said as she realized Serenity held her hand still." I'm sorry about everything. You're my sister and I love more than anything. I'd never want to jeopardize our bond for anything."

"Our blood makes that impossible." Serenity said softly as she kissed her sisters head.

A light formed before the two girls once again the faced with Essence

"Let me guess you did this to get her attention." Serenity snapped at the light form

"I didn't not do this it was her lack of nutrition that did this to her." she said

"You said you eat all the time." Beckett said to Nebula

"I do, did today at least." Nebula said softly

"You've been working a lot." John said as he looked at her

"I do it all the time it's never bothered me until now." she said softly

"It's because you and I are connected. You need plenty of rest" she said

"Well, you see there's a reasonable explanation for everything." Nebula said as she fell asleep

The light disappeared as Serenity looked over at John and Cameron.

"I thought she got rid of the bow and arrow." Serenity said as she looked at the two men

"She gave it to em for safe keeping." john said softly

"She's going to be okay right doc?" Serenity asked

"With sleep, and plenty of food she'll be fine." he said" I want her to stay in here for a few days just to be on the safe side."

"Can I stay with her tonight?" Serenity asked not wanting to leave her sister's side

"Of course." he said

"I'll stay with you Cameron said as he pulled up a chair next to her.


	9. Confessing and Making Love

**Chapter Eight**

"Serenity open up let me!" John yelled through her closed door. He heard moving around and knew she was walking away from the door instead of letting him in. So, he overrode her code and let him self in. He looked around to see her standing at the foot of her bed staring at him with anger.

"So you've learn something from my sister I see." she bit out bitterly

"You wouldn't let me in." he said as he had to check his own temper

"Did it ever occur to you that it was because I don't want to talk." her tone was harsh and angry

"You're upset I get that, but you've never shut me out before." he said as he stepped closer to her.

"Well, we haven't really been close in like a year." she said her anger starting to fade away" I'm sorry I was harsh with you."

"It's ok." he said as he stood only a few inches from her.

"Before we came here we both had other people. I never knew you were dating my sister though." she said softly

"Yeah, I didn't know that you two were sisters." he said softly

"We happened just once and we both love other people." she explained softly

"Yeah we did." he confirmed_ I still love my person. _He silently confessed to his self.

"Me and Cameron were over long before I came here it's why I even came." she paused " Ronon and I are very close and I'd like to discover where things can go with us."

"That sounds like a plan." he said thinking about Nebula and less about Elizabeth.

"Ronon's rough and smug, but he's got this warm spot." she looked at him as she spoke" He's like you all tough on the outside, but warm and soft on the inside."

"Thanks I think." he said as he door opened up.

"Ronon." Serenity's voice said as she side stepped John who casually turned around to face Ronon.

"Hey I just kicked your sister's ass so I thought I'd come check on you." Ronon said as he took her in his arms.

"Me and my sister didn't have words just my past came through the gate." she said softly

"The man you left behind." he said as John moved to leave

"I'm going to let you two talk this out. Did you hurt Nebula too bad?" he questioned

"No, just bruised her ego." Ronon said as John left.

"God, I've missed this so much." she said knowing he wanted to talk about Cameron" Yes, Cameron Mitchell is back in my life, well he's here in Atlantis, but I've long been over him. I realized that the moment you came into my life. Ronon Dex I am so in love with you." the words left her lips before she had time to really think them through, but once they were out there was no taking them back _Do I even want to take them back? _She thought as she stared deep into Ronon's eyes searching for answers.

"You don't love me." Ronon said after a moment's pause. He heard the words she said, but he couldn't believe them.

"Yes, I do." she insisted" Who are to tell me how I feel. We've spent a year together and in that year I have fallen for you." she placed a hand on his.

"You love the idea of me, but you don't love me." he said waiting for her to tell him he was wrong

_He doesn't feel the same way about me. _She thought as her heart sunk." Y- you're right." her voice was full of sadness as she walked passed him and sat on the edge of her bed.

He quickly reached out and grabbed her elbow pulling her up against his chest. He didn't say anything as he brought his lips down on hers. She instinctively pushed at his chest, but he was relentless in his pursuit to kiss her. She pushed him hard this time and managed to dance them around to where his back was to her bed.

"Ronon you can't solve things by kissing me." she said as he leaned down and kissed her neck. She let out a soft gasp as a tiny sensation went through her body." Ronon. We can't."

"Why not?" he asked as he looked deep into her eyes and finally saw what he needed to see.

"Because it wouldn't be right between us." she lied softly

"Because of Cameron..." he paused" Or Sheppard" she brought her surprised eyes to his

"Why would even ask me about John?" she questioned confused

"Because I see the way he looks at you and how close you two are." he said as he kissed her cheek

"We're only friends nothing more." she said as she found it hard to think with him so close to her and his lips attacking her flesh the way it was." Ronon I can't think with you kissing me like this."

" Good then don't think." his voice was a whisper across her skin." Just let your body feel." he removed her shirt letting it slid off from her body

"That's how I get into trouble." she said as she removed his shirt and watched it fall to the ground

He smiled at her as he tossed her onto the bed. She laughed out as he laid over her. He kissed her passionately. She returned his kiss with a passion all of her own. He looked at her bra then back up to her face with curiosity across his face. She laughed as she reached for the closer in the front and undid it. He slipped the bra off. The next to go was their pants. He looked at her underwear and back up to her face this time there was this reckless desire all across his features. He kissed her neck. Her shoulders. Her stomach. Every inch of skin he could reach his lips found. He brought his lips back up to hers kissing her roughly. Serenity was his home. She had been the only one in his life and he couldn't imagine it without her. Then there was the matter with her ex being back in her life. He couldn't wait around for her to decide who she wanted, but she had told him she loved him and that meant something to him. He looked down into her passion filled eyes and saw the love she had declared not so long ago. This was their moment. She dug her nails into his shoulders as he removed her panties and made her his. Everything else would work itself out. For right now they had each other and to him that was all that matter.


	10. Leaving The Past To Accept The Future

**Chapter Ten**

A few days later Nebula recovered with strict orders from John, Elizabeth, Caldwell and Cameron to get plenty of rest and eat three times a day. Today she was sitting with Cameron on one of the balconies of Atlantis. She was staring out into the beautiful ocean before them.

"I want you to know that coming here was an enlightening experience for me." she started out

"How so?" he asked curious as to what she would say

"I've realized that as much history as me and John have together..." she paused trying to think of something to explain her next words." I love you Cameron. You are my other half." she finally let it out.

"I love you too." he said as he took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply

"I have missed you so much." she said softly against his lips

"I've missed you to." he said as he pulled her to his body.

"I'm coming home with you." she stated

"I came here to bring you home." he said with a soft laugh

"My old feelings for John started to come back, but seeing you brought me out of my past and back to where I belong." she smiled up at him"Does Sheppard return this?" he asked as he saw John talking with Elizabeth Weir."Never mind I got my answer right there."

"He has a big thing for her, but I think because of this they chose not to express it so openly." She said softly as she snuggled into him

"Yeah, it won't be like that with us." he said

"Good, because I don't think I could do that." she said as she smiled at him again.

"You keep smiling at me like that and I'm going to take you somewhere to show you how much I have missed you." He had this gleam in his eyes like a child on Christmas.

"Hmm, I might like that." she said as she snuggled into his embrace.

He just laughed alittle which she could feel.

Serenity and Ronon had made a pact to always be honest with each other. John and Elizabeth were working things out. None of them knew what happened to the bo and arrow for it disappeared without a trace. Nebula said her goodbyes and left with SG1 as they went back with the Daedalus.

"Are you okay?" John asked Serenity who walked into the Gym with him

"Yeah, I mean I'm going to miss her, but at least she's happy?" she said as Ronon knocked a guy to the ground.

She watched Ronon intensely. _Mmm he looks great all sweaty. I'm going to have to help him shower when he's done._

"Serenity did you hear me?" John broke through her thoughts

"Um, no I was distracted." she said as Ronon smiled at her she smiled back

"If you can keep him distracted when I'm sparing with him that would help me out a lot." John whispered to her

"Yeah I could do that." she said" But then Elizabeth wouldn't have to give you a message or anything."

"Right." he laughed and went to spar with Ronon.

Serenity watched her two favorite men throw each other around and smiled to herself. Her sister was gone, but she'd see her next month. The man she once loved was in love with her sister and even though it should be awkward it wasn't. She actually talked to Cameron while he was here.

Flash Back

"_Cameron can we talk?" she asked as she approached him in the gym_

"_Sure." he said as he looked over at her God she was still beautiful" How's Nebula?"_

"_She's resting." she said softly He's still so good looking" I thought you should know that I'm happy for you and Nebula."_

_He looked at her for a long time_

"_It's hard to see the man I once loved with all my heart be with my sister, but I met someone else who takes my breath away." she said softly_

"_I didn't know how to tell you." he said" We were good together, but we both know that it wouldn't have worked out."_

"_We're too much a like." she said softly_

"_Yes, we are." he said as he threw some sticks at her" come on show me what you've learned"_

"_I don't want to hurt you." she teased_

"_You mean you don't want to get hurt." he countered_

_They spared for hours before it ended with him wining._

"_You're better than before." he commented_

"_I've been practicing with John, Teyla, and Ronon knocks me around a lot." she said as they walked out_

End Of Flash Back

"Hey you ready?" Ronon asked as he walked up to her

"Sure." she said as she smiled at him" don't ever let things get hum drum between us."

"Never." he said as he kissed her swiftly

"Get a room you two." John jokes as Ronon smirks at him

"Is that an order?" he tosses at him as Serenity wraps her arms around his waist and laughs into his chest

"Do you really need me to give you an order in this?" John raises a brow.

"Um, no, he doesn't" Serenity said as she giggled

Ronon takes her hand and the two walk out.

"He likes you." Ronon said plainly

"Of course he does. I like him too." she said as they walked out on to a balcony that over looked the ocean. It was secluded and no one would interrupt them.

Ronon says nothing as he kisses her passionately. She returns his kiss as the warm sea breeze caresses her skin. This was her home. Her safety was in his arms. Whatever tomorrow held would still be there tomorrow.


End file.
